icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1934-35 OHA Junior B Groupings
This is a list of 1934-35 Ontario Hockey Association Junior B Group Standings & Playoffs. All group winners advanced to the 1934-35 Sutherland Cup Championship playoffs. ''Group 1 'Standings' ''Note:Royal Military College withdrew and defaulted its last four games - one to Gananoque, one to Kingston, and two to Queens. ''Group 2 'Standings' #Tweed #Napanee #Belleville #Campbellford ''Statistics unavailable. 'Semi Final' 2 games total goals Napanee beat Belleville 17 goals to 8. 'Final' 2 games total goals Napanee beat Tweed 20 goals to 7. ''Group 3 'Standings' 'Final' ''2 games total goals Peterborough beat Oshawa 8 goals to 5. ''Group 4 'Standings' #Bobcaygeon #Fenelon Falls #Port Perry ''Statistics unavailable. 'Final' 2 games total goals Bobcaygeon beat Port Perry 14 goals to 9. ''Group 5 'Standings' #Markham #Scarborough #Newmarket #Toronto Dukes #Bradford #Stouffville ''Statistics unavailable. 'Semi Final' 2 games total goals Scarborough beat Newmarket 10 goals to 3. 'Final' 2 games total goals Markham beat Scarborough 13 goals to 12. ''Group 6 'Toronto High Schools''' 'Standings' Note: Upper Canada College defaulted its last two games to the Buzzers because of the sudden death of their principal, W.D. Grant. 'Final' 2 games total goals St. Michael's Buzzers beat University of Toronto Schools 4 goals to 3. ''Group 7 'Standings' 'Semi Final' ''2 games total goals Preston beat Galt 17 goals to 4. 'Final' 2 games total goals Waterloo beat Preston 8 goals to 7. ''Group 8 ''Only two teams were left in the group after Oakville dropped out. 'Final' 4 games total goals *'Georgetown 8' Milton 0 *'Milton 6' Georgetown 4 *'Georgetown 5' Milton 3 *'Georgetown 8' Milton 4 Georgetown beat Milton 25 goals to 13. However, the team was suspended for player irregularities. Milton was awarded the group title. ''Group 9 'Standings' '''No Playoffs.' ''Group 10 'Standings' 'Semi Final' ''2 gamea total goals Hagersville beat Cayuga 5 goals to 4. 'Final' 2 games total goals Hagersville beat Port Dover 3 goals to 2. ''Group 11 'Standings' ''Woodstock withdrew and defaulted two games to Simcoe and one to Ingersoll. 'Semi Final' 2 games total goals Paris Shamrocks beat Brantford Lions 8 goals to 1. 'Final' 2 games total goals Paris Shamrocks beat Ingersoll 9 goals to 6. ''Group 12 Owen Sound Greys (only team) Group 13 'Teams' Alliston, Collingwood, Stayner, Meaford ''Standings unavailable. 'Final' 2 games total goals Alliston beat Collingwood 13 goals to 7. ''Group 14 'Section A' '''Standings' Final 2 games total goals Barrie beat Midland 12 goals to 5. 'Section B' Standings #Bracebridge #Huntsville #Parry Sound Statistics unavailable. Final 2 games total goals Bracebridge beat Huntsville 7 goals to 5. 'Group Final' 2 games total goals Barrie beat Bracebridge 10 goals to 9. ''Group 15 St. Catharines District League Teams St. Catharines Wentworths (won), St. Catharines Tigers, St. Catharines Athletics, St. Catharines Transports, Niagara, Merritton. ''Statistics unavailable. All group winners advanced to the 1934-35 Sutherland Cup Championship playoffs. Team Photos 34-35WatColJrB.jpg|Waterloo 34-35SMBuzz.jpg|St. Michael's Buzzers 34-35RMCJr2.jpg|Royal Military College Game Ads 34-35OHAJrBG6TorontoGameAd.jpg|Group 6 @ Toronto 34-35OHAJrB14AFBarrieGameAd.jpg|Group 14A Final @ Barrie 34-35OHAJrToronto.jpg|Group 6 Final @ Toronto See Also :1934-35 Sutherland Cup Championship :List of OHA Junior B Seasons Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:1934 in hockey Category:1935 in hockey